oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
2014/April
April 1 Vans Warped Tour 2014: Kick-off Party ONE OK ROCK played a gig in Nokia Club, LA, United States as Vans Warped Tour 2014: Kick-off Party line-up. Tumblr n3fanjPiIO1qa3zfuo3 1280.jpg tumblr_n3fanjPiIO1qa3zfuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3fanjPiIO1qa3zfuo7_1280.jpg tumblr_n3fanjPiIO1qa3zfuo2_1280.jpg Tumblr n3fanjPiIO1qa3zfuo6 1280.jpg tumblr_n3fanjPiIO1qa3zfuo5_1280.jpg Interview ONE OK ROCK got interviews from Burning Stars and Punkvideosrock.com. April 3 FOOL COOL ROCK Website Updated Introduction and Profile & Comment section has been added to the website, including many photos from previous WHO ARE YOU?? WHO ARE WE?? tour. Interview with Burning Stars Uploaded The New Album Almost Done Burning Stars uploaded the interview with ONE OK ROCK at youtube. Taka said that the new album almost done. Taka also said that he want to be a rockstar. April 4 Ending Story?? & Nothing Helps Live at Club Nokia uploaded Punkvideosrock.com uploaded their semi-pro-shot of Ending Story?? and Nothing Helps to their youtube channel. Both reached more than 5000 viewers in 2 days. Interview with GONG France uploaded GONG France uploaded their interview with ONE OK ROCK in October 2013. A few more days ONE OK ROCK FRANCE released the subbed version in Facebook. April 5 FOOL COOL ROCK Flyer Revealed In some theaters across Japan can be found some flyer of the upcoming FOOL COOL ROCK documentary film. Atumblr n3m3lzA9iN1qghtuto1 1280.jpg FOOLCOOLROCK.flyer.back.jpg 1511355_618405251567107_457976604_n.jpg tumblr_n3j2ccWEtM1rtrz8zo1_500.jpg ONE OK ROCK Back to Japan ONE OK ROCK reported have been seen and back in Japan. Some lucky fans got a chance to take a selfie with Taka in Tokyo. Some fans speculated that they will back to United States or Canada in May. The new album must be done. tumblr_n3k7lsU15x1s7lmp8o1_500.jpg April 6 Robert Herrera Want To Make An Acoustic Session With ONE OK ROCK He tweeted: "what if next time i did another #OneOkRob interview AND an acoustic session with @ONEOKROCK_japan. Is that something youd watch?" April 7 FOOL COOL ROCK Ticket Revealed ONE OK ROCK uploaded the ticket design in Facebook and Twitter, also with the FOOL COOL ROCK site have been updated. Ticket and Theater section added. 1277381_632109203535897_7739927195408386657_o.jpg April 10 ONE OK ROCK photo shot with FLYING DUTCHMEN POSTMAN PRESS ONE OK ROCK doing photo shot and interview with Japanese magazine, FLYING POSTMAN PRESS. They're going to be COVER ISSUE and this magazine will be released on May 20. tumblr_n3tf0eAd0J1qfkitso1_1280.jpg ONE OK ROCK to appear on CUT! ONE OK ROCK will appear and featured on CUT! magazine, talked about their upcoming FOOL COOL ROCK documentary film and will be released May 19. ONE OK ROCK featured on ROCKIN IN JAPAN ONE OK ROCK featured on ROCKIN IN JAPAN May (?) issue and will be released on April 30. April 11 ONE OK ROCK uploaded the official FOOL COOL ROCK Interview ONE OK ROCK uploaded the video of an interview between Hiroyuki Nakano and ONE OK ROCK members in their official Youtube channel. This video have 6 minutes length, but sadly they didn't include English subtitles. Ollie Magz cover for May issue revealed Taka and Skrillex become the cover issue of Ollie Magazine. Category:Timeline Category:April Category:2014